<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on the outside, always looking in by hailingstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202375">on the outside, always looking in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars'>hailingstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Take me instead", FebuWhump2021, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Half-Siblings, Hurt Tony Stark, Impaling, Jealousy, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter feeling displaced after the snap, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sibling Rivalry, Tony lives, the sibling rivalry isn't too dramatic I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dad.” </p><p>Tony reached out, and grabbed his hand. “Peter… are you… are you real?” </p><p>“Yeah,” said Peter. “I’m right here… remember, you saw me before - well before you -”</p><p>“-thought that was a dream,” said Tony. His voice was gravelly, weak. “You’re really here.” </p><p>“Yeah.” He squeezed his hand, and he pushed back tears. “You did it. You saved me. And everyone else.” </p><p>OR</p><p>Peter Stark tries to adjust to the world after coming back from dust. Tony recovers from the damage he took saving the universe, and Morgan makes room in her life for an older brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. impaling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenSkyeHolmes221/gifts">ArdenSkyeHolmes221</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474735%20rel=">Sunlight</a> by ArdenSkyeHolmes221</p><p>and gifted to her!! because she's amazing, and she's deserves it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His breath had come back, and somehow, Peter was stitched back together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, his feet were on Earth, though his head still felt like it were still up there, drifting around in space like the dust he’d turn to and reformed from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things had spiraled fast, and Peter was left wondering how many things could go wrong, and right, in just a single clusterfuck of a day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d watched his dad get impaled by his own blade. He’d died, and he’d woken up on a planet far from home, and he’d gone through a sparkly, yellow portal to the world that had marched on without him and so many others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had played a game of high stakes football with the Avengers, against aliens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had had a front row seat to watch his dad snap and save the universe and catch the blowback from the Infinity Gauntlet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the last memory Peter had access to before the Wakanda waiting room. Everything between was blurry, like now, like the fluorescent lights and bright, white walls, and the room filled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>overwhelming</span>
  </em>
  <span> filled, with battle-worn Avengers Peter wished weren’t there, buzzing around, worrying over his dad like they had some kind of right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t ignore him, but Peter wished they would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They send glances. He can’t tell if they’re shocked it was Tony’s son behind Spidey’s mask, or concerned for him, or both. Peter didn’t particularly care what it was. Just wanted them gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodey stood by the waiting room entrance. His eyes looked the same as his dad’s had back on the battlefield, during their brief reunion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Rhodey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth spread through him, warmth like the comfort provided from a favorite blanket. He rose from his chair, crossed the room, and sunk himself into Rhodey’s arms, burying his face in his chest. Tears formed, now that they were safe to fall, now that a safe, familiar person had arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, Pete,” said Rhodey. He held him tight. Just like Tony had. “You have no idea how good it is to see you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feelings mutual.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hugged it out for longer than Peter would allow under normal circumstances, and when they broke apart, he felt the world, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> world spinning, and spinning, and spinning out of control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” asked Peter. Desperate, pleading cracks invaded his voice, tears soaked his words. “How’s dad - is he - is he okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The doctors are confident,” Rhodey told him. “But they still don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an offer of hope, but Peter wouldn’t take it until he saw his dad breathing with his own eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” said Rhodey. He tugged on Peter’s arm, leading him out into the hallway. “They have a private waiting room for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just family?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter followed Rhodey through the halls until they got to a smaller, closed off room. A cozier one, where Pepper sat on the couch, waiting for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another reunion where Peter was looked at as if he were a ghost, hugged as if he might disappear. He thought he understood. He’d been gone for five years, or at least that was what he’d been told, but hearing it and knowing it in his head was different than understanding with his soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t until they broke apart that Peter realized someone was missing. “Where’s Happy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s on his way,” said Pepper. “He’s… he’s bringing your sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Peter. Pepper had told both him and Tony about her positive pregnancy test just days ago, it felt like. “Should she be here, though? I mean she’s just a baby, she can’t really understand -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” said Pepper. Her tone was both gentle and firm, the way only Pepper Potts could manage. “She’s four.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four,” he repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We named her Morgan. She’s really excited to meet you, and a little scared, I think, from what Happy’s told me. Damn that girl has a way of just knowing things, no matter how watered down we try to make them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were that way, too, Pete,” said Rhodey, clapping him on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His memories took him back to when he was just a kid missing his father. When the world thought he was dead, Peter remained convicted that he was still out there in that desert. It had been Pepper who stayed up with him at night, rubbing his back, and drying his tears, and it had been Rhodey who promised him he’d bring his father back home to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered the fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt the same way now, and he wondered how Morgan was handling it. His sister. As much as her existence was a shock, he resolved to be just as steady as Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy had been for him, when he was just a kid waiting for dad to come home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna be okay, right,” said Peter. He looked back and forth, between Rhodey and Pepper. “He’s got to - he’ll wake up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper took his hand, and walked him over to the couch, where they sat together. “Peter, honey, your dad is way too stubborn to die before having a chance to properly yell at you for following him into space.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter laughed, a shock to even himself. “No, you’re right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s really not surprising, is it?” asked Pepper. She patted his hand, stood up, and dug around in a duffel bag, eventually pulling out a pair of sweatpants, some boxers, and a t-shirt. “I had one of the wizards take me home so I could grab a few things… one of the nurses said there’s an empty room across the hall with a bathroom in it. That shower’s calling your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Pete, and I’ve missed you so much,” said Pepper. “But you smell like sweat and alien blood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see your point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you can’t stay in your Spidey suit all night long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter accepted the clothes from her, and slunk off towards the shower, though he wanted to do nothing more to stew over the uncertainty of life, the chaos of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished his shower, and returned to their smaller, private waiting room just as Rhodey was fixing to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You can’t go,” said Peter. He didn’t like the way his voice sounded, desperate and childish, as if his hellishly long day of trauma had turned him back into a five-year-old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, buddy, I want to stay,” he told him, steadying him with a hand on his shoulder. “But I’ve got a lot of fires to put out. A lot of confusion to clear up… God, it’s just - well it’s going to be a hot mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking at President Rhodes, Pete,” said Pepper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? No way, that’s so awesome,” he said, though he’d missed it. He’d missed being a goofy intern on his uncle’s campaign. He’d missed his victory. He’d his speech. Still, he tried to keep his grief out of his voice. “When can I tour the White House?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” said Rhodey. “Not even back a full twenty-four hours, and you’re already asking for favors, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t really be that shocking,” said Pepper. “This is Tony’s spawn we’re talking about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do me a favor and don’t disappear again, and we’ll talk about you coming to visit the White House. Just can’t invite Tony. He’s banned.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodey hugged him and Pepper goodbye, and left, without explaining what Tony had done to get himself banned from the White House. Not that it needed an explanation. Peter didn’t doubt he’d earned his banishment in one way or another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That stung a little, too. That he hadn’t been around to see his father and the president bicker over security issues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to make me a movie,” said Peter, collapsing down on the couch. He’d never admit it, but he did feel better clean, with comfortable clothes. His eyes started to feel heavy. “Of all the things I’ve missed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have plenty of time to catch you up,” said Pepper. “When Tony wakes up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sunk further into the couch, and noticed the ring on Pepper’s finger. She was his step-mother now, officially. The Stark wedding had finally happened, and he hadn’t been around for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when he wakes up,” echoed Peter. His words sound far away, even to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was fading in and out of a sleepy fog when the door to the waiting room creaked open. He jumped into a sitting position, hoping he’d see a doctor, or a nurse, or any hospital employee who could tell him good news, but instead he saw Happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wandered into the room, holding a little girl’s hand. His sister. His brand new, four-year-old, little sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” She broke away from Happy, and crossed the room to climb up on Pepper’s lap. “Where’s daddy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper started to explain to her quietly, and gently, the situation with Tony, but Peter couldn’t focus on it. Happy stared at him like he was a ghost, while Peter wondered if this was going to be how it was going to be for the next couple of days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood from the couch. “Okay, let’s get the hugging part over with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that, kid?” asked Happy, while he hugged him, gripping his arms a little too tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been told a few times, actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s good to have you back,” he told him, once he finally let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Happy,” said Peter. “I don’t really remember being gone, but thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, and watched Pepper and Morgan, who were watching him. Pepper took Morgan by her hand and led her over to him and Happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morgan,” she told her. “This is your big brother, Peter. He’s back from… heaven.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter crouched down, on one knee. “I guess we’re siblings, now, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan scrunched up her face, and it gave Peter the impression that she was unimpressed. She turned away from him. She looked up at her mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was supposed to be a spider,” she said. “Like Miss Spider in James and the Giant Peach.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were supposed to be a baby,” said Peter, before he could stop himself. He stood back up, feeling strangely wounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a baby,” she told him. “I’m four.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Mo,” said Happy, interrupting them both. “He’s plenty spider. Just wait until you hear about all his ridiculous allergies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allergies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” said Happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan huffed, and spun back around to face Pepper. “I want to see dad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all do,” said Pepper. “But we have to let him rest. For now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t even like resting,” said Morgan, pouting as Pepper lifted her into her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper carried her out of the room, mentioning something about getting some snacks or food or whatever. Peter wasn’t really paying attention. So much had happened. Too much. And he didn’t know if he’d ever really catch up, or belong, or have things back to the way they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll warm up to you,” said Happy, as if he could read his mind. “She’s just really scared. About Tony.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” said Peter, though he wasn’t really sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours passed like days, days passed like weeks, and Peter wasn’t really sure if they’d ever leave the waiting room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy had been right, though. Morgan did warm him to him. Eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All it took was Peter losing over and over in checkers. He wasn’t even trying that hard to lose, but that wasn’t surprising to Peter. Half of Pepper Potts and half of Tony Stark. She was the best of all of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was beginning to think everything would be fine. That he could embrace this strange, new world he’d returned to, but then, his dad woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nurse poked her head into the doorway, gave a subtle nod to Pepper, and she left the three of them to do some more waiting. Nobody spoke. Peter and Morgan abandoned their game of Connect Four, and Happy tapped his foot, occasionally stealing glances at his watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like years before Pepper came back, and when she did, Peter saw it on her face that it was good news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay,” said Peter, raising to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Pepper. She looked at Peter. “He needs to see you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And me too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper kneeled down to Morgan’s level. “In a few minutes. Just Peter, for now, okay? Daddy hasn’t seen him in a really, really long time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper gave him a look that clearly said get-out-of-here-now, and so Peter went, but he didn’t really want it to be that way. He’d rather see Tony with all of them together. He’d rather his Uncle Rhodey be there, too. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>When the door closed, and he was on the other side of it, he chalked it up to another thing he didn’t understand. Couldn’t understand. Couldn’t even imagine what that five years had been like for those people left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crept into Tony’s hospital room slowly, his eyes looking over his dad laid up in the bed. One side of his body is mangled, charred even after they’d replaced the dead arm with a prosthetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony reached out, and grabbed his hand. “Peter… are you… are you real?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” said Peter. “I’m right here… remember, you saw me before - well before you -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-thought that was a dream,” said Tony. His voice was gravelly, weak. “You’re really here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He squeezed his hand, and he pushed back tears. “You did it. You saved me. And everyone else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter put his head down in Tony’s chest, gently, in one had to be the most awkward hug. He didn’t care. He let the worry of the last few days wash away, and replaced it with relief. Cause Tony was alive. Everything would be okay, even if it would never be the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which reminded him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” he said. “Morgan really needs to see you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Tony, as Peter stood up straight again. “I need to see - to see both of you together.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll go and get her,” said Peter, but Tony wouldn’t let go of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Send a text.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay,” said Peter. He got the impression Tony needed to hold on to him just a little longer before he’d be completely convinced he was actually there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent a one-handed text to Pepper, and slid his phone back in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter held his dad’s hand, and knew that his earlier assessment was right. Everything was going to be fine, but it was never going to be the same. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. take me instead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone is having a good WandaVision day!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain pitter-pattered against the window, and Peter pulled the covers closer to his body. He didn’t have to check his phone to know it was morning. That he should be getting up and showering and starting the day, but the thing was, Peter didn’t know where they kept the extra towels and he was tired of asking questions. </p><p> </p><p>It was exhausting, being a guest in what everyone else kept telling him was his home. This house, on the lake, was entirely too far from the city for him to ever be truly at home. The smells were wrong, the sounds were wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was wrong, and out of sync, or maybe it was just Peter. Maybe he just didn’t fit anymore. He’d missed out on five years of experiences, and now he’d never relate to his family or the rest of the ones who were left behind. </p><p> </p><p>His door opened with a creak.</p><p> </p><p>He shut his eyes, and burrowed into the pillow, but it was too late. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re awake,” said Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Peter groaned into the pillow. “Still tired.” </p><p> </p><p>“And yet, you’ve slept long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you get to decide what’s long enough?” asked Peter, though it was a miracle Tony understood him at all. His words are muffled by the pillow. </p><p> </p><p>“Cause I’m the dad, and my word is law.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony attempted to take the comforter from him, but Peter remained determined to stay a burrito. He was more than willing to exercise his spidey strength against the old man, not even taking pity on him in his weakened, post-snap state. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually Tony gave up, and there was a very brief few seconds Peter thought he might get away with sleeping a bit longer. Then his bed dipped with Tony’s weight and his hand rested on Peter’s back.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ok kid, I know yesterday was bad for all of us-”</p><p> </p><p>“-colossally bad,” Peter corrected. </p><p> </p><p>Everyday had started the same after the snap. An awareness that things were different, that he wasn’t home, and that his family had grown and changed in his absence. Most days he dealt with that well. They all dealt with it. </p><p> </p><p>Yesterday had been something different. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect word choice,” said Tony. “I agree completely, but you still have to get out of bed. Shower. Brush your teeth. We’ve got places to be and all that.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter flipped over, to look at Tony, but kept his head nestled in the pillow. “Where?” </p><p> </p><p>“Thought we’d go on a drive,” said Tony. “Just the two of us.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, you’re feeling up to that… with your arm-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m having a good day,” he told him. “And you’re going to, too. Now up and at em.” </p><p> </p><p>“If Petey doesn’t want to go,” said Morgan, appearing in the doorway of Peter’s bedroom door. “You can always take me instead.” </p><p> </p><p>“I want to go,” said Peter, quickly. Then the guilt. The awareness that he was competing with a four-year-old, but somehow couldn’t stop. </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” said Tony, ruffling Peter’s hair. He stood up from his bed, and started towards the open bedroom door, bolting past Morgan while he said, “We’re leaving in thirty.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter rose into a sitting position, and noticed Morgan still stood in his doorway, grinning maniacally at him. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re easier to trick than Daddy said you’d be.” </p><p> </p><p>And then she walked away. </p><p> </p><p>Peter let himself fall back into bed. </p><p> </p><p>That was just great. The four-year-old had already successfully reverse psychology-ed him. And he still didn’t know where the extra towels were. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The drive was mostly quiet, and when they talked, it wasn’t about anything important. Just idle chit-chat that would normally make Peter want to claw his eyes out. He was fine with it now, though. It beat the alternative, talking about the real stuff, and the way the day before had turned out. </p><p> </p><p>Tony parked the car in the parking lot outside of an ice parlor, near the park.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” asked Peter. “You’re taking me out for ice cream? Did you get mine and Morgan’s ages mixed up?” </p><p> </p><p>“Funny, but no. You’re never too old for ice cream, Pete.” </p><p> </p><p>They made their orders, and they got their desserts. It was Tony’s idea to stroll through the park while they ate. Peter didn’t complain. His dad needed the rehab, and lately, Peter hated to sit still. </p><p> </p><p>And the walk felt good. </p><p> </p><p>The clouds were gone, and the rain had left with them. </p><p> </p><p>A gentle breeze blew through his hair, and through the leaves on the trees, and the sound of the river flowing along the path they walked soothed him. It was restful. It was a restful sort of day, with his dad, and it reminded him of the days before everything got so fucked up. </p><p> </p><p>Then came the guilt. Just like it always did, haunting him like a ghost that just wouldn’t leave. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” said Peter. “About yesterday - I should’ve never, I didn’t know -”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter, stop,” said Tony. He grabbed his arm, and directed him to a bench that overlooked the river. “Don’t apologize, of course you didn’t know.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was just trying to help-</p><p> </p><p>“-I know that,” said Tony. “And Pepper does, too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Morgan doesn’t,” he told him. He shook his head, and watched the water flow downstream. “She hates me.” </p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t hate you,” said Tony. “She was upset. She didn’t understand why I couldn’t play with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter had gotten that part. He’d listened to Tony tell Morgan that they’d have to kick the soccer ball around some other time. That he wasn’t feeling up to it. He’d heard Morgan get upset, and then Peter did the only thing he thought was logical and offered to go outside with her to play soccer. </p><p> </p><p>And that had been a mistake, because apparently kicking the soccer ball around was <em> their thing </em>, as in Morgan and dad, not Morgan and Peter. </p><p> </p><p>Everything spiraled after that, things were said, things were <em> yelled </em>, and it stabbed at Peter’s heart just thinking about it. </p><p> </p><p>“I yelled at her,” said Peter. “I yelled at a four-year-old and -”</p><p> </p><p>“She said things, too, Pete,” said Tony. “And that wasn’t yelling. At most you were talking just a little bit louder than usual.” </p><p> </p><p>“I just want to stop ruining everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not. Peter, listen to me. Stop this. You’re part of this family, okay? You’re allowed to lose it and get mad at us, and things are different now yeah, because I wanted them that way. Don’t think for a minute I wouldn’t do this all over again to get you back if I had to.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but Morgan-”</p><p> </p><p>“-is completely fine,” said Tony. “And loves having a big brother, even if she’s still learning to share and get used to my, uh, new disabilities. Besides, we didn’t come here to talk about Morgan. Stop using her as your distraction.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter frowned, and looked down into the depths of his near empty ice cream cup. “That’s not what I’m doing.” </p><p> </p><p>He should’ve figured it was a trap. It was just like his dad to trick him into ice cream and a nice walk along the river only to blindside him and force him to talk about <em> feelings, </em>something they both failed miserably at on the best day. </p><p> </p><p>“Kid,” said Tony. “Can’t fool me. The gauntlet french fried my arm, but not my brain cells.” </p><p> </p><p>“Would you please stop referring to it that way,” muttered Peter. “Like it’s just some big joke.” </p><p> </p><p>“See. There it is. We’re getting somewhere finally,” said Tony. “I need you to tell me what’s bothering you, so I can fix it.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what my Father’s Day card said.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was, like, five when I wrote that,” said Peter. “And you haven’t forgotten since.” </p><p> </p><p>It would have been pretty impossible for him to, he mused, since Tony had that card framed. It had once hung in his office, back at their penthouse, but Peter didn’t know where it was now. Just like the damn towels. </p><p> </p><p>“Children speak the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter laughed, and surprised himself, and Tony, who raised his eyebrows at him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay if you’re not okay,” said Tony. “But if I don’t know what’s going on in that brain of yours, I can’t help you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You almost died,” said Peter, quietly. With his free hand, he gripped the edge of the wooden bench. “And I thought - I thought I was going to be here, alone. But I should be happy right, cause you and everybody else had to live <em> five years </em> thinking people were dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please stop thinking about everyone else for just a damn minute, will you? Be selfish, like a normal teenager.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” said Peter, with a shaky laugh. He’d missed this. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed this, one on one conversation with Tony. “I miss my friends, dad. I miss the city. The lake house doesn’t even smell like home, and I don’t - I don’t even know where the towels are.” </p><p> </p><p>“Quite a change for you, huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” said Peter. “It felt sudden - to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“The lake house was never supposed to be permanent,” said Tony. “And now that you’re back, and the world’s getting back to normal, Pepper and I talked, and we’re gonna move back to the penthouse.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” asked Peter, caught off guard by how simple that was. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” said Tony. “Pepper and I are pretty smart. We know things changed up on you really fast. We’d be the world’s worst parents to not get you back in your old school and your old stomping grounds.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait,” said Peter. “You knew what was wrong this whole time, and you still forced me to talk about it anyway?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good for you. Get it all out.” </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not,” said Tony. “I bought you ice cream.” </p><p> </p><p>“A better bribe would have been a puppy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nice try,” said Tony. “Now drop that ice cream and give me a hug.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter complied, and although they’d been doing a lot more hugging since Tony’s near-death and Peter’s return from the grave, that one felt different. Maybe Tony had been annoyingly right. Maybe some stuff just needed to get out. </p><p> </p><p>“You fit in this family, Pete,” he told him, somehow his dad always knew what he needed to hear. “And you’re not ruining anything, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony released him. “And we keep the extra clean towels in the big closet, by mine and Pep’s room.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony laughed, and picked up both empty ice cream bowls from the ground. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded, and together, they walked back to the car.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Morgan was waiting for them, waving at them through the window, as Tony pulled the car into the driveway. She grabbed Peter’s hand just as soon as he walked through the door, and pulled him away, then up the stairs and into her room. </p><p> </p><p>Her wooden, pink table was set up with a tea kettle. There were saucers with tiny teacups sitting on them, and pushed into the table were two stuffed bears. That left two seats empty. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Petey,” said Morgan. “It’s time for tea.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m invited?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, duh,” she said. “Dad’s too old, and mom won’t let me use the sugar.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were mad at me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore. That was <em> yesterday </em>,” she told him, as if yesterday was a very long time ago, as if Peter were slow and needed to catch her pace. “Besides, you’re my brother. We fight sometimes, but we still love each other. And you’re not as bad as Ally’s brother. He throws cheerios at her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” said Peter, trying to comfortably fit on the tiny chair next to her table. “I’m way better than him. I won’t throw breakfast food at you.” </p><p> </p><p>She held her pinky finger out to him. “Promise?” </p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” He locked his pinky with hers, and they exchanged smiles. When they let go, Peter said, “You know, maybe we can throw cereal at dad, though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Peter and Morgan turned, and saw Tony hovering in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely none of that,” he told him. “No plotting against dad.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” said Peter. “We’re totally listening to you, right, Mo?” </p><p> </p><p>“Completely. We’re angels.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony eyed them suspiciously. “Genetically impossible.”</p><p><br/>He left them to their tea, but not before giving Peter a smug glance that screamed <em> I told you so. </em> It was a relieving, but infuriating thing, that his dad had a habit of being right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, I decided to write the Morgan and Peter little mini fight off screen because I wanted to focus on Tony and Peter! anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed anyway!!</p><p>tomorrow's insomnia bwhahaha</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven't read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474735%20rel=">Sunlight</a> please go and do it!! I promise it's a masterpiece. </p><p>thanks for reading!! &lt;3 part 2 tomorrow!! </p><p>comments and kudos let me know what you think!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>